Beyond My Touch
by mcw7csc
Summary: What's it like to be in love with your best friend but know that you can't be with him? Reiji X Shun.


Beyond My Touch

Chapter 1: Thinking of You

A/n: I don't own Gatekeepers or the any of the characters, only this story.

_Once I heard the chorus to this song that went: 'What hurts the most, is being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that love in you, that's what I was trying to do.' I get the fact that the song is about someone dying but it expresses my feelings perfectly. I am in love with my best friend and there has been so many times when I have been so close to telling him but someone or something always interrupts. Now I am almost thankful for all the interruptions because I realized that Shun Ukiya is in love with Ruriko Ikusawa. It hurts so much to watch him flirt with her and he thinks that no one sees his secret glances at her, but I see and notice everything about him. I know that I shouldn't say anything because nothing good can come of him finding out how I feel. He will probably hate me and I couldn't stand that, so that's why I am…_

The faint sound of the doorbell drifted through the house, disturbing 17 year old Reiji Kageyama from his musings. "Nagi, Rin one of you answer the door," he yelled not wanting to disturb his train of thought. "Rei-chan, I can't," was the reply from his older sister Rin. Quickly tucking his journal into a secret compartment of his desk before going downstairs, he walked slowly toward the stairs. He angrily blew upwards making his blond bangs stick up then flutter back into his eyes. 'Why doesn't she get ready ahead of time instead of waiting last minute?' he thought about his sister. As he reached the foot of the stairs, the person started knocking persistently. "Hold on," Reiji yelled as he made the last strides to open the door. As he opened the door, he came face to face with his sister's date Hikaru Nisawa. Reiji, for all of his years, still couldn't understand why his sister wanted to date someone like Hikaru. Hikaru wasn't her type at all. He had a shaved head, both of his ears and tongue was pierced, and he had multiple tattoos. He was always wearing these sleeveless shirts and his ridiculously big blue jeans that had chains coming from the pockets. He had a job at the local gas station although his parents were rich, but that's only because he didn't want to do anything with his life. Whereas Rin wanted to become a school teacher and she was very smart and had her future all planned out.

"You gonna stare all night or let me in," Hikaru sneered, as he pushed his way past Reiji. He was ignorant not to mention rude. "I expect that by now you know the rules, right?" Reiji asks with a venomous look in his crimson eyes. "Little Reiji-Chan, go read your shoujo mangas and stay out of grown up business," Hikaru sneered once again. "You better shut your mouth or the only way you're leaving here is in a body bag," Reiji said stalking closer, clenching his fists at his sides. "And if I don't what are you going to do? Gay me to death?" he laughed. "You stupid bastard," Reiji yelled as he lunged forward. As he was about to punch Hikaru he heard Rin's stern voice from the top of the stairs, "Rei-chan! Stop it right now!" "Rin, we were just playing around. Come here, you look fantastic!" Hikaru awed walking to wrap his arms around her waist. "You guys need to learn to get along with Hikaru. I don't understand why you and Nagi insist on trying to pick a fight with him," she chided. "Yea, yea just have fun," Reiji muttered not wanting to upset his sister anymore. "We will. Don't forget there are some leftovers in the fridge. Don't wait up!" She said as she walked to affectionally ruffle his hair. "Bye Rei-chan!" Hikaru said mockingly then he turned to get Rin's coat. Rin turned and they walked out the door. The only good thing about Hikaru was his car. It was a black 2006 Honda civic with rims. It was the type of car that Reiji wanted. Although the Kageyama family was far from poor, they weren't rich either. Reiji went to a private school and they lived in a big two-story house with a pool and tennis court. Sure they had silver 2004 Ford Freelander but they only had one, and it had taken a lot to keep it.

Their parents had died 3 years earlier in a horrible plane crash. Their parents had saved money for each of them to go to college but some of the money had to go to the funeral costs. Not only that but their parents had bought the Freelander for Nagi's upcoming birthday and it wasn't paid off, and the cost of Reiji's school. So Nagi, who was 18 at the time, decided that he wasn't going to go to college but instead work so that they could have money to pay the bills. He became the legal guardian for Rin and Reiji, seeing as they were 16 and 14 at the time. He decided that it would be ok if Rin went to college part-time and had a job so that she could help out. The first couple of months were hard on everyone. They were still grieving and they had to deal with bills and just living alone, but 3 years later and they finally had a routine. Reiji being the youngest was over-protected by his two older siblings. Even now that he was 17; they wouldn't allow him to get a job.

Nagi was 6 feet tall, muscular build with spiky blond hair and green eyes. He was the only one that resembled their father, Somaru. The only difference was that their father had long dark blond hair that he always wore in a ponytail. Nagi also had a slit in his left eyebrow from when he fell off his bicycle when he was younger. Rin had long shoulder length blond curls and blue eyes. She and Reiji resembled their mother, Riku.

Reiji stood in the doorway watching them drive off. He closed and locked the front door, walking back up the stairs. "Need to go finish journal then do homework, eat some leftovers, mediate, then go to bed," he muttered to himself. As he got to the top of the stairs, he could hear an insistent knocking. "God, am I ever going to get a break," he sighed as he answered the door. "Rin, you better not have…" Reiji started but was cut short as he opened the door all the way, to see the last person he expected. "Shun…" he said breathlessly.

Owari


End file.
